Revelations
by Malquoria
Summary: Lois Lane finds out about Clark Kent's secret. Two different stories, each one shots. Free from spoilers. Due to requests, a third chapter's been added. Now complete.
1. Divulgence

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: No spoilers here, _if_ you've seen the trailers.

I wanted to write two one-shots on Lois Lane finding out Clark was Superman. They are completely separate, and should be treated as two different stories.

I must stress that I'm not a Superman comic reader. Only Superman comic series I've read was "The Death of Superman". I'm more of a movie, and Lois and Clark TV series, Superman admirer. Clark and Lois act as I see them act. It might be different to what you've seen in the comics and/or movies.

**

* * *

**

Divulgence

She stood in front of him, unaware of the effect she had on him. Every time he saw her was like the first, every time she spoke was like she was composing poetry. Even when she was dismissing him without a care in the world. Her piercing eyes, so sharp and full of emotion. Without words she could shatter a person's pride.

"Yes," she said. "You told me you had something to say. Spit it out, I have a source to talk to."

Right, then. It seemed so much easier when he played this conversation in his head. _I love you. I am Clark, I am Superman._ He knew what to say. Shouldn't be too hard.

Shouldn't be _this_ hard. His mouth was parched, his mind dizzy. And this time, it wasn't Lois' beauty that was knocking him off.

"Clark?" Lois' features softened. "Are you all right?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Clark took a deep breath, and jumped right in.

"You see, Lois," he said. "I know I just returned the previous summer, but I had to tell you this."

"You can tell me anything, Clark," said Lois. "I'm all ears."

"Lois, we've been friends for so long," Clark began, "but for quite some time, I've wanted more. Certain... feelings have come up which were easy to ignore at first, but over time it's been quite cumbersome. All of the sudden, I was thinking of you as not as a friend, but as a woman I would like to be with.

"Or was it that I wanted you all along, and it took time for me to realise it? Or, perhaps, I knew I wanted you from the very beginning, and I was just dismissing what I felt? I don't know Lois," he sighed. "But I thought that I had to tell you this, along with something else."

He paused, and Lois looked at him, emotionless. Clark remained silent, watching her. He'd give up all his powers just to hear her thoughts right now.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you telling me this _now_? You knew me all these years," she pressed, "and you admit that these feelings are before you left. So I ask you, why are you telling me this now, when you have almost no chance of it happening,"

"I didn't want to hear that you didn't want me back," Clark admitted.

"Okay, what changed?" Lois questioned.

"I am exhausted, Lois," Clark said. "I am tired of all the endless _Does she?_ or _Doesn't she?_ questions that crowds my mind every time you smiled at me. I was tired of being in limbo, waiting endlessly for you to finally feel the same was towards me as I felt for you."

"I never gave you the wrong signal," Lois replied.

"And I never said you did," said Clark. "When you have strong feelings for some, you begin to apply reasons to the other's actions. I thought that you felt some attraction to me when you were being friendly."

"I am with Richard now," Lois said. "Seriously, I have a _child_."

"I battled myself before I came to you," Clark said. "I wondered, should I say it? Really? What was there to gain? What if you didn't feel the same about me? You were with Richard now. Did I want to feel the pain? I decided that it was the thing to do."

"Why?"

"Simple. Ignoring my feelings did cow's manure to me," Clark said. "It just didn't work. By confronting it, perhaps I'll move on. All these conflicting emotions and thoughts were too painful to me, and I longed to end it. If you said you loved me back, great. If not, it'll hurt, but I'll have to move on. Even I couldn't fool myself again in such circumstances, with another _What if?_ thought."

Another moment of pause. Clark watched Lois as a whole slew of emotions, unidentifiable, came and left her face. She returned to the cool emotionless face, unreadable eyes.

"I'm sorry Clark, but I think you're mistaken," she said. "What did you expect me to say? That I'm madly in love with you? That I have been for many years? That I did nothing about how I felt? You know me, I would've never sat on my feelings. I would've done something. You should've done something. Why didn't you?"

"It was too hard," Clark said, avoiding her eyes.

"Nonsense," Lois replied. "You've always been ready to speak up. Why did you wait now? Were you already sure that I didn't love you? Are these circumstances a pillow to your feelings? So you can tell yourself that maybe, just maybe, I'm rejecting you because I'm feeling a sense of duty to my son and Richard?

"Let me remove all doubt," Lois said. "I do not feel the same way. You are a friend, a very good one, and that was all you ever were. Perhaps you're partially to blame."

"What?" Clark replied.

"You made us into a friendship. You never acted like you wanted more, and I never thought about wanting more," Lois said. "Just when you have as much hope as snowball in hell, do you finally come up with it. Why?"

"You want to know why?" Clark spat. "Do you really?"

"Yes," Lois said. "I confess that I'm curious. You're not a coward, Clark. Keeping your feelings wrapped up like that makes you look like one."

Clark never knew why he told her. He was planning to reveal himself only if she loved him back. Not after being rejected. Perhaps it was the 'coward' comment. As if she understood me.

In his anger, he removed his glasses. He smoothed his hair down.

"There!" he exclaimed. "That's why."

She looked at him, confused at first. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly stopped, mouth open. She stared for awhile, looking at him as if something was wrong. After a minute, she blanched.

"Noooo," she gasped. "It can't be."

"Yes," Clark snapped. "It can be. _It is._"

"You can't be..." Lois shuddered. "_Superman_? How?"

"You were so fond of analysing my reasons," Clark said softly. "Analyse this."

"I loved you," Lois said.

"No," Clark said. "You loved Superman. Clark Kent, on the other hand, was nothing."

"That's not true!" Lois argued. "You were a dear friend, and I never thought of you as nothing.

"Why did you not tell me?" she asked.

"Why should I have?" Clark replied.

"I was your _friend_," said Lois. "Didn't you trust me?"

"Of course I trusted you," Clark waved aside. "But what would've been the outcome of this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lois.

"I mean," Clark clarified, "how would you have dealt with it? Would I be Superman, or Clark, to you?"

Lois remained silent.

"You see, whatever happened, one part of me would've died forever in your eyes," Clark said. "Either you'll see me as Clark Kent, and Superman as a costume character, or, more likely, see me as Superman, and Clark being a pathetic cover-up. I'm neither of that. I'm both of them."

"I'd never think of Clark as pathetic," Lois argued.

"I was giving the paths that our relationship would take," Clark said. "Either way, you'd see me differently. And I wouldn't accept either."

"So," Lois said, after a long time, "who are you?"

"I'm Clark Kent, son of Martha and Jonathan Kent. I'm also Superman, Kal-El. I'm both of them, and no one could understand that, apart from my parents. You prove this, by loving Superman, and not Clark."

"That's because I was the impression that they were _two different people_," Lois replied. "Which you deliberately put me under."

"I couldn't let the world know Superman had a life," Clark said. "I needed my normal life."

"So you let me fall in love with Superman?" Lois asked.

"No," Clark replied. "That was unintentional. I'll admit it felt great, no, magnificient, when you looked at me with such passion, such desire. But I wanted you to love Clark first, and I'd then tell you about Superman. But you had to love us both.

"Sure, your feelings for Superman was clear as day, even to someone as dense as myself. But I would never accept it if you only loved Superman and not Clark as well. Why? I asked this to myself countless times, but I always knew the answer.

"I am Clark, as much as I am Superman. I wanted you to accept both of them, for who they were, and love them for it. Just like I won't allow myself to start a relationship if you only loved Clark Kent, and not Superman (it would be quite a shock for that to happen, though), I couldn't do the same for the other way round."

"How can I fall in love for two people?" Lois asked incredulously. "How could you expected that?"

"I always knew it was a long-shot," Clark said, looking down. "That's the curse I have being who I am. Who the hell can see me as both Superman _and_ Clark, when I've spent so much time separating the identities?"

"So what happens?" Lois asked.

"You tell me."

"What's there to say?" huffed Lois. "I'm sorry, Clark, but I don't feel for you that way. I'm with Richard now, and I'm going to marry him."

Despite knowing that it was headed here, it felt like a stab, nonetheless, for Clark.

"It was worth a try, anyways," he shrugged, not looking at her.

"Can we still be friends?" Lois asked tentatively.

"I want to if you do," Clark said. "Do you?"

"Always."

* * *


	2. Disclosure

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: Here's the second story. It has nothing to do with the first.

**

* * *

**

Disclosure

"Great shades of Elvis!" Perry White exclaimed. "It's darned hot in here."

"Shall we consider the meeting's cancelled then, Chief?" Jimmy Olsen said.

"No you can't," Perry replied. "And don't call me chief."

"So, what do we do about the next shuttle ride?" Lois asked. "I'm still interested in hopping aboard."

"Nope," Perry said, "you're staying on the ground. We'll send Jeremy on board. Clark! Why are you still wearing your suit, son? Come on, loosen up. Don't want one of my reporters having a heatstroke. Get rid of that tie, and open up a couple of buttons."

"I'm fine sir," Clark insisted. He could feel Lois' gaze on him.

"You're not fine," Perry insisted. "Olsen's sweating to his shorts. I admire your formality, especially in this age, but get rid of the blazer. Loosen up. I'm not torturing my reporters." His voice allowed no argument.

Clark looked around. He couldn't open up some buttons _here_. Think... think!

"I've got to do something," Clark stammered. "Continue the meeting. I'll be back quickly."

Perry looked like he wanted to say something, but kept silent after looking at Clark.

Clark got up, and walked to the door. He felt her look on him, never leaving. He tilted his face, so he could see her from the corner of his eye. She was staring at him.

Clark was bemused, to be honest. After the fiasco with Luther, Lois acted differently after a few months. At first he put it down to her happiness to seeing him again, but he later wasn't so sure.

As he worked in his side of the _Planet_, he would always notice her gaze on him. Every time he turned, she quickly looked away. After a time, usually a half-hour, or more, she started to look at him again.

Even her talking to him. While she normally loved to explain her point of view, she now asked his opinion more often. She was more playful with him, laughing a bit more, and touching his shoulder. Maybe...?

Nah. He was done over-analysing her, and assigning the wrong motive to her actions. She was friendlier to him? So what? He was gone five years. She was just happy to have him back. And her hand on his shoulder? A mother's instinct. She surely also did it to Jimmy, didn't she?

He reached the janitor's closet. He'd hide the suit there for a bit. He looked around, and saw nobody. He opened the door and snuck in.

He started to take out his clothes slowly, as the damned closet was too small. He removed his jacket and tie, and was about to unbutton his shirt when he heard the door close behind him.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked someone behind him.

Clark turned round. Lois had snuck in, and had a look of total shock on her face.

"I guess telling you I have a secret janitorial job won't work," Clark said sheepishly.

"Nope," Lois said. "Just why the hell are you undressing?"

"Why are you here?" Clark asked back.

"Well," said Lois. "I wondered where you were off to, and I followed."

"Followed me into a closet?"

"_You're_ in a closet. I just went along."

"What's going on, Lois?" Clark sighed.

"Huh?"

"All this," Clark waved. "We've changed. You've changed."

"You left for five years," Lois said. "What did you expect?"

"I don't mean that," said Clark, "and you know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lois replied.

Clark walked up to her, looked at her hard, and said, "Really? I'd say you do."

"If you're hinting something," Lois huffed, "then just get it all out. You never were the confrontational type, were you Clark? Always reacting, but never acting."

"What? You followed me into the closet!" Clark replied.

"So?"

"What did you want, Lois?" Clark asked softly, turning around. "As you can see, I'm busy."

"See?" Lois pressed on. "You avoid the question, avoid the whole confron...mmm?"

She couldn't speak, beacause Clark at that moment closed her mouth.

With his.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. She was still for a moment, and then clasped her hands behind his neck. He opened his mouth, and she did so in return.

She stroked his hair frantically as they struggled to get as comfortable as they could in the claustrophobic closet. He grabbed her arms and held tightly. She quickly pulled back.

"Ow," Lois remarked. "Relax, Clark. Almost took my arms off!"

"Sorry," Clark mumbled and leaned in again.

They continued to kiss for a minute more, devouring each others mouths. Clark took his hands off her, and instead grabbed the metal rod of the mop behind Lois. He squeezed the rod hard as the wave of emotions rushed into his mind. He heard the groan of the metal being bent.

_Lois is kissing me. Oh Lord, did this feel good._

She slid one of her hands under his shirt, trying to get him to remove it. She pushed Clark back, and then gasped.

"Need... air," she coughed. "What are you wearing underneath, Clark?"

Clark tried to cover up his ruffled shirt. Damn! He was so caught up in his emotions.

But it was too late. Even with the dim light bulb the closet provided, Lois clearly saw the familiar tight blue cloth. The distinctive "S" insignia on it.

She stumbled back.

"Wha-wha..._what_?"

She sat on the ground, as if her legs couldn't take it. Her head dropped, and she wrapped her arms around it. She looked up, and stared at Clark for a bit, and then dropped her head again. She repeated this for a bit.

Clark stood still, totally unsure of what he could do.

"You're..." she started but said no more.

Clark said nothing, letting her think.

"I should've known something was extremely wrong," Lois said, to herself it seemed. "I mean, five years two people were missing. When Clark left, so did Superman. When Clark returned, Superman did, too. How couldn't I've seen it? Even Richard compared your physique to Superman's."

"I'm sorry you found out this way," Clark mumbled.

"This way?" Lois asked. "You never planned to tell me. I was your friend, Clark. I thought I was Superman's too. Who the hell am I talking to, anyways?"

"The both of them," Clark replied. "I mean us. I mean... there's only me. I am Superman, and I am Clark Kent."

"Why did you do this?"

"I wanted to help," said Clark. "But at the same time I wanted a life. A life of my own. Private and free."

"Who else knows?" asked Lois.

"Mum," he replied. "She's the only one."

Lois got up and walked to Clark. She hit her fists into his chest.

"How could you not tell me?" she snapped. "How could you not trust me?"

He grabbed her hands gently.

"Of course I trusted you," Clark insisted. "I just couldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"I love you."

"What?" Lois exclaimed. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Today," Clark said, "did you kiss Clark, or Superman?"

"What are you babbling about?" Lois asked. "Of course it was Clark. I didn't know you were Superman until now."

"Exactly," Clark said. "And up to this moment, you never showed any interest in me, Clark, at all. Let's say I asked you out. You'd have shot me down, right?"

Lois remained silent.

"Instead you had an infatuation for Superman, a crush for the powerful Man of Steel," Clark remarked. "Sure, he's real. But your vision of him's a fantasy. Superman and Clark have similarities, but you've disregarded Clark's qualities, but somehow the same qualities are great in Superman."

"It was different," Lois said. "I thought you two were different."

"Doesn't change much," Clark waved away. "Your 'love' for Superman is the love of someone fantastic. You love him precisely because he's totally different from normal people. How do I know this? Because I never caught your attention, yet I've opened up to you as Superman. Shown you who I am, the Clark and the Superman in me. You never cared for Clark."

"I loved Superman because he was noble," Lois argued. "He did what was right, and was fearless."

"As opposed to Clark Kent," he countered. "An average Joe who's normal, did what was good for him (like all others) and showed fear? You're proving my point."

"That's not true," Lois said.

"It is," he replied stubbornly. "Why are you here? You kissed me. What the hell?"

"_You_ kissed me," she said.

"You returned it," said Clark, "with interest. Don't think I haven't noticed your staring at me. What's going on?"

"I just missed you," Lois sighed.

"What? When?"

"When you left," she said. "Seriously, you forgot that?

"I realised when you were gone, how much I missed you," she said in thought. "You know, that cliche is so true. You never know what you've got... Suddenly I wanted you to be around. I missed working with you. I started to think about you. By the time you came back, you were my in one of my every five thoughts. When I saw you for the first time, I wanted to run at you and hug you so hard. But I had to hold myself. A cool demeanor was needed. I couldn't understand it, and I still don't. But who ever understands their feelings? I wanted you and here you were."

"But you're with Richard now," he said.

"Richard? Oh God, Richard!" Lois cried. "This changes everything, doesn't it?"

"I'll step aside then," Clark said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're engaged," he replied.

"I know," Lois said. "But I can't continue this, feeling the way I do about you. The marraige will fall apart in less than a year. I know it."

"So you're cutting off the wedding less than two weeks before the event?" Clark asked incredulously.

"Well, you waited this long to kiss me," Lois replied in mock anger.

"Well worth the wait."

"Did I live up to your fantasies of your first kiss with me?" she asked coyly.

"Oh..." Clark stammered. "There's a few things I'm going to have to tell you."

"I have all the time in the world," she said.

"So," Clark said. "Are we together?"

"Always."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. 


	3. Fatherhood

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: I had no intention of writing another one-shot. I even replied to some reviewers and told them so. But some of you who were kind enough to review requested more, and this chapter popped into my head, so... here it is. A continuation of Disclosure (chapter 2).

**

* * *

**

Fatherhood

"Jason!" Lois yelled, standing outside the apartment building. "Jason!"

"That didn't go well," Clark replied.

"What did you expect?" Lois asked. "He was going to just accept it? I remember how I took it."

"Yeah," Clark smiled. "Pity it made no use throwing dishes at me. Bounced right off. What a waste."

She slapped him in the arm. "Can you see Jason?" she asked.

He squinted at the distance, and then nodded his head.

"I think I need to talk to him alone," he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey," Clark said, sitting down beside the boy. Jason was sitting with his knees up, his head between the knees.

"Can I be left alone?" Jason asked.

"Yes you can," Clark replied. "But is that what you really want?"

Jason was silent.

"Let it out," Clark urged.

"Why?" Jason asked. "How come you're my father?"

"I never knew," Clark said. "I left and when I came back I found out..."

"But I thought Richard was my Dad. Now I've lost him."

"Lost him?" Clark queried. "How? He's still around."

"But you're my father."

"So? It's not like he's died," Clark told him. "If you both want to have a relationship, why let the lack of blood get in the way?"

"But he isn't my father..."

"Shall I tell you something?" Clark asked. "My parents aren't really the Kents."

"They aren't?"

"Nope. They adopted me," Clark explained. "And treated me as their own. Am I supposed to love them any less?"

"No."

"And neither do you," Clark said.

"But it feels like everything's going so fast," Jason complained.

"Don't let it," said Clark. "Relationships aren't something you force. It's about feelings. Whether or not we get along is beyond our control. Sure we can try, but it's a two-way street. We don't choose who we love. Just relax and let what should happen, happen."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jason walked into the house, and kicked the door in anger. He stormed up the stairs.

"How did it go?" Clark asked Lois when she entered.

"Terrible," she replied. "He finished last."

"In every race he entered?" he asked.

"Every single one of them."

"I think that's settled then," Clark said.

"Settled," Lois asked. "What?"

"He's gotten none of my superhero genes," Clark said. "He's a hopeless human who can't run faster than a bullet. I should be ashamed."

"Idiot," replied Lois, who then laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dad, Dad!" Jason yelled.

"Yes?" asked Clark, checking his tuxedo in the mirror.

"The wedding's already started," Jason said. "Mum's already at the altar, waiting for you."

"What?" Clark exclaimed. "What's the time?"

"Time to get married," Jason replied.

Clark rushed out of the door, and then walked back in, an annoyed expression on his face.

Jason laughed very hard.

"Got you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are we?" Lois asked.

"Don't open your eyes," Clark laughed.

"Well, we shouldn't be too far from the hotel," Lois pleaded. "I can't leave the boy alone in a hotel in the Bahamas."

"Even if it's our honeymoon?" Clark asked.

"Even if it's our honeymoon," answered Lois. "We couldn't keep our hands off one another before marriage, so he's tagging along now."

"You can open your eyes now," Clark said.

She opened her eyes, and promtly gasped. She clutched Clark even harder. They were quite high in the sky. She'd never get used to that shocked feeling whenever she realised she was in the air.

"Where on earth are we, Clark?" she asked frantically.

Everywhere she looked, she could see water. The endless spread of the ocean expanded in all directions.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "You even got the sunset, you romantic."

"Some call that corny," he wondered aloud.

"I call it magical," Lois assured him. "I could stay here forever."

"And do you know the best part of all this?" Clark asked with a wide smile.

"What?"

"We're all alone."

"How true," she said.

He leaned into her, and kissed her. Softly at first, and then it then got far more heated, and frantic...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're _what_?" exclaimed Jason, now a teenager.

"You heard me."

"You were always super to me, Dad," Jason said. "But you've lost your mind."

Clark removed his glasses.

"So?" Jason laughed. "I've barely seen the guy before."

Clark levitated off the ground a bit.

"Seen _this_ before?" he asked with a grin.

Jason fainted.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked when he got up, and was given time for it to sink in.

"What?" Clark asked. "Expect a kid to keep this a secret? Ridiculous."

"I could've kept it hidden," Jason argued.

"Perhaps you could've," Clark said thoughtfully. "But it would've been too much to ask."

"Perhaps it would've been," Jason said. "Enough with the could've and would'ves. What do you do with your powers?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Have you won bets, checked into girl's changing rooms, done something to make you gain from?" Jason asked excitedly.

"Let's say for the sake of argument that I did," Clark said. "Do you think I'd tell you?"

"No, not really."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And to conclude this year's graduation, Jason Kent will say a few words to the graduating class."

Lois and Clark stood and clapped as hard as they could.

"Are you crying?" asked Clark incredulously. "He hasn't even started to talk yet."

"Hush you."

Later on, neither Clark nor Lois could remember a word Jason said. They were too preoccupied with beaming at him, the proud parents of the handsome young man who spoke so elegantly. They loved the praises they got from the other parents. Especially Lois.

"Looks who's getting a big head on her son's success," Clark whispered into Lois' ear.

"Shut up," she whispered back. "While I was changing his diapers, you were doing inter-galactic travel. I deserve this."

Jason led the students in throwing the graduation hats up in the air, in the university lawn. In the commotion of so many hats being thrown up, only Lois and Clark noticed that Jason's one kept going up and up in the air.

The hat didn't come back down. Lois and Clark looked at each other.

"You're kidding me..." Lois said.

"Talk about late development," Clark said back.

* * *

A/N: Thanks very much for those of you who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have. 


End file.
